thelorienlegaciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Setrákus Ra (Elder)
"'No. It's not...this is progress, Pittacus. Sometimes, progress needs to be painful.'" -Setrákus Ra, The Fate of Ten Setrákus Ra was the husband of Celwe, father of Parrwyn, grandfather of Raylan, great-grandfather of Ella, and Beloved Leader of the Mogadorians. He was the tenth Loric Elder, but that changed once he started his project. He thought of Legacies as a resource and tried to give them to non-Garde (Cêpans, Mogadorians, etc.) But the rest of the Elders thought of them as gifts bestowed by the planet itself. He was voted to be executed by the rest of the Elders, including Pittacus Lore, his best friend. Elder Lore was given the duty of carrying out the sentence. But his heart caught up to him and he exiled Setrákus Ra instead. He fled to Mogadore and, over time, mined the Loralite from their planet as well, augmented certain Mogadorians, and became their "beloved leader," creating a theocratic reign. Setrákus Ra was killed by Number Six.United As One Chapter 30 Appearance Setrákus Ra had multiple appearances. His natural appearance was a muscular, seven foot-tall Garde with sharp features and cropped jet black hair. His skin was tan. After nearly being decapitated with a Voron noose, he had a grotesque purple scar around his neck. However, after becoming the Beloved Leader, he looked more like a Mogadorian, with pale skin and soulless black eyes. In ''United As One'', after he left the healing vats, Ra attempted to make himself appear younger. He was clad in black and red Mogadorian armor and a black cape.United As One Chapter 27 However, when John Smith and Marina began to heal away his augmentations, these artificial forms began to melt away, leaving a withered skeleton of a man, his nose and teeth missing. His body disintegrated after being beheaded. Personality It was believed that he did not really feel anything besides anger. He was proud and tended to be arrogant, but also cowardly. He claimed to believe in progress at all costs, even putting the life of his great-granddaughter, Ella, after his own, of Mogadorian Progress. He did not tend to be pleasant. He was highly manipulative and often changed the terms of his promises. In the vision of the past, he was a good friend to Pittacus Lore, who considered him to be his brother, which led to PIttacus only scarring Setrakus, instead of beheading him with the Voron Noose. Known Legacies 'Enhancement -' All Garde possess enhanced physical strength, speed, senses, reflexes, and endurance. 'Telekinesis -' Like all Garde, Setrákus Ra could move objects with his mind. 'Morfen - '''He could change into the appearance of other people who are alive, using a golden staff bearing the Eye of Thaloc.The Power of Six However, the Eye was destroyed by Number Nine in [[The Revenge of Seven|''The Revenge of Seven]], rendering the cane useless and Ra's shapeshifting ability nonexistent.The Revenge Of Seven Chapter 27 'Dreynen - '''Legacy that prevents other Garde from using their Legacies via charging objects, an energy field, or through touch. '''Aeternus (Augmented) - '''The ability to shift between ages that the user has already lived. He shares this ability with Ella.The Revenge Of Seven Chapter 10 '''Dream Communication - '''The ability to communicate with others through dreams. He has communicated with Number Four, Number Seven, Number Eight, Number Nine, and Ella.The Rise Of Nine '''Healing Factor (Augmented) -' Setrákus Ra healed quickly after a theoretically fatal wound delivered to him by Number Six. '''Metal Manipulation (Augmented) - '''The ability to manipulate metals of all states, Ra showed this when he returned Six's broken sword back into its original state. However, this could be a highly developed form of Telekinesis or another Legacy, such as Object Restoration. Book Biographies The Power of Six=Before Setrákus Ra arrives on Earth, John has many visions of him leaving Mogadore, and attacking him. Setrákus Ra only appears physically at the end of ""The Power of Six"" just after John and Nine have escaped from the Mogadorian base in West Virginia. They see him get off his spherical spaceship and enter the cavern. They try to charge at him to get a chance of killing him, but he is in the cave and behind the blue force field surrounding it before the two of them can make it. |-|The Rise of Nine=He appears when Number Six is captured. He pretends to be Sarah Hart, but then transforms into his true form. When they fight, he uses his Legacy of Dreynen on her. He then encases her in a black cocoon using his double-tipped whip of fire, and assumes her form. When the rest of the Garde arrive, he says that Setrákus Ra is dead. Number Eight teleports to hug the fake Six, and Setrákus Ra stabs him. Setrákus Ra then proceeds to fight the Garde, preventing them from using their Legacies. He fights Nine and starts encasing him in the same black stone. Ella picks up a piece of debris and charges it, unknowingly using her Dreynen. She throws it at him, and it stabs into his flesh. He roars in pain and the Garde's Legacies are returned. He appears to have been able to teleport, as he disappears soon after. |-|The Fall of Five=Setrákus Ra is seen torturing Sam, until realizing he is usless and sending him to the base in Dulce. Ra begins giving Ella nightmares. She eventually goes into one she cannot wake up from. Five, working for Setrákus Ra, brings Six, Seven, Eight, and Nine to Florida, keeping them from the penthouse when the Mogs attack. Eight is accidentally killed during this betrayal. Ella is kidnapped by Mogadorians on Setrákus Ra's orders. In the vision, Ella finds out that Setrákus Ra intends to make her his heir. |-|The Revenge of Seven=Ella is brought onto ""The Anubis"" with Setrákus Ra. He says that he is her grandfather. He explains that he was once Loric but was banished from Lorien, so he changed his appearance to seem more Mogadorian and became their ruler. Eventually, he morphs into a less digusting, more human form. Later he tries to force her to read ""The Great Book"". Ella tears out the pages. He punishes her by blaring a siren loudly into the room, which was originally intended to make her read the book. Ella tries to escape at first. Setrákus Ra talks about her "betrothed" arriving, and later Ella finds out that he is referring to Five. Apparently, the Charm that Setrákus Ra put on himself and Ella works so that whatever damage done to him will reflect onto her. Five and Ella try to escape and end up fighting Setrákus Ra. He wins the fight, and tosses Five out of the warship. He plans, to invade, conspiring with the Secretary of Defense of the U.S. government. Ra is exposed as a monster by John and Nine. Ella stabs Setrákus Ra and realizes that she is the only one who can injure him. As they flee, John attempts to kill Setrákus Ra, but is captured and spared, only to be dropped back down to Earth, to see as the world burns. Notes Category:Discussion Pages Category:Characters Category:Ella Category:Mogadorian Category:Loric Category:The Rise of Nine Category:The Revenge of Seven Category:Elders Category:Garde Category:The Power of Six Category:The Fall of Five Category:The Fate of Ten Category:The Lost Files Characters Category:Five's Betrayal Category:United As One Category:Dead Category:Nine's Legacy Category:The Lost Files: The Legacies Category:The Lost Files: Hidden Enemy Category:The Lost Files: Zero Hour